Więźniowie wyobraźni
Więźniowie wyobraźni (ang. Destination Imagination) – pełnometrażowy, 90-minutowy film animowany wyprodukowany na podstawie serialu telewizyjnego Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, trzy odcinki szóstego i ostatniego sezonu kreskówki. Opowiada o tym, jak Franka, główna bohaterka tego filmu, znalazła się w tajemniczym zmyślonym świecie wewnątrz skrzyni z zabawkami. W tej zaczarowanej krainie poznaje zmyślonego przyjaciela imieniem Twarz. Jest tam traktowana jak prawdziwa księżniczka, lecz nie może ani na krok opuszczać tego świata. Piątka jej przyjaciół – Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko odbywają podróż przez magiczną krainę w celu uratowania gosposi, napotykając na swojej drodze różne przeszkody. Autorami scenariusza do Więźniów wyobraźni są Lauren Faust, współtwórczyni i żona autora serialu, oraz Timothy McKeon. Film wyreżyserowali Craig McCraken, twórca serialu, i Rob Renzetti, który napisał scenariusz do niektórych odcinków m.in. serialu Laboratorium Dextera oraz stworzył serial Z życia nastoletniego robota dla dziecięco-młodzieżowego kanału telewizyjnego – Nickelodeonhttp://www.emmys.com/articles/hbo-tops-2009-creative-arts-emmys-nbc-leads-nets. Odcinek specjalny został opracowany przez całą czwórkę, a także przez Darricka Bachmana, Edwarda Bakera, Vaughn Tadę i Alexa Kirwana. Kierownikiem artystycznym odcinka specjalnego jest Mike Moon. Scenopisem obrazkowym zajęli się Vaughn Tada, Edward Baker, Rob Renzetti, Ben Balistreri i Kelsey Mann. Fabuła została wymyślona po tym, jak zespół pracujący nad szóstym sezonem serialu zdecydował się stworzyć odcinek przygodowy, w którym bohaterowie mieliby wyruszyć na wyprawę poszukiwawczą. Ze względu na zastosowany w epizodzie mroczniejszy i poważniejszy ton odcinka, okazał się on bardziej niespokojny od innych epizodów Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster''http://www.newsarama.com/tv/110827-Ani-Fosters.html. W Stanach Zjednoczonych film po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany dnia 27 listopada 2008 roku zaraz po popołudniowym maratonie z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia, na kanale Cartoon Network. W Polsce zaś premiera filmu odbyła się rok i trzy miesiące później, tzn. 13 lutego 2010 roku w bloku Kino Cartoon Network. Innym, alternatywnym tytułem filmu jest ''Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster: Więźniowie wyobraźni. Wprowadzenie Część pierwsza Franka, wnuczka patronki placówki dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, jest zmęczona pracami i ma już dość bycia gospodynią traktowaną jak niewolnica przez swojego pracodawcę – Pana Zająca. Wkrótce otwiera dziwną przesyłkę, którą zostawiła pewna rodzina, i znika z Domu pani Foster, trafiając do magicznego świata w pudełku. Tam zaprzyjaźnia się z nowo poznanym przyjacielem. Część druga Dom pani Foster jest zaniedbany pod nieobecność Franki. W związku z tym, Pan Zając szuka jej następczyni. Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko nie chcą jednak rozstać się z Franką, więc wyruszają na jej poszukiwania. Po drodze spotykają Twarz, który wkrótce ujawnia swoją tożsamość. Część trzecia Maks i jego przyjaciele odnajdują całą i zdrową Frankę. Próbują ją zabrać z powrotem do domu, lecz bezskutecznie, gdyż później zostają przez Twarz zamknięci w miniaturowej makiecie Domu pani Foster. Streszczenie Część pierwsza Podczas ulewy pewna rodzina pozbywa się skutej kajdankami skrzyni na zabawki. Tymczasem w domu pani dla zmyślonych przyjaciół Foster, Franka jest zmęczona pracą i pomaganiem zmyślonym przyjaciołom w obowiązkach domowych. Pewnego dnia, pod drzwi placówki trafia dziwna przesyłka. Jest nią tajemnicza skrzynia na zabawki, do której dołączono list z informacją: Zmyślony przyjaciel w środku. Nie otwierać. Pan Zając prosi dozorczynię o zaniesienie skrzyni i o nieotwieranie jej pod żadnym pozorem. Zgodnie z jego poleceniami Franka zanosi ją na strych. Mimo zakazu Pana Zająca zdejmuje kajdanki, podnosi wieko, zagląda do środka i przypadkowo udaje się do magicznego świata w pudełku. Po wylądowaniu w krainie czarów dziewczyna znajduje kartonowe drzewa i pisze na jednym z nich obraźliwe zdania o swoim pracodawcy. W kolorowym świecie spotyka przeróżne, bezokie stworzenia. Wkrótce poznaje zmyślonego przyjaciela. Jest nim Twarz, który prosi dziewczynę, aby z nim została. Franka się zgadza. Od tej chwili jest traktowana jak księżniczka i nie musi pracować. Gdy dziewczyna chce wrócić do domu, zmyślony przyjaciel blokuje wszystkie wyjścia z pałacu, aby temu zapobiec. Część druga Dom pani Foster jest zaniedbany, a jego mieszkańcy są głodni i smutni. W związku z nagłą nieobecnością Franki, Pan Zając szuka osoby, która zastąpi dziewczynę. Przyjaciele zaś idą sprawdzić, co się mogło stać z Franką. Odkrywają przyczynę jej zniknięcia – skrzynię na zabawki. Po zaglądaniu do środka lądują w magicznym świecie. W miniaturowym mieście próbują porozmawiać z jego mieszkańcami, lecz żaden z nich nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Wkrótce są ścigani przez policjantów w kształcie baniek-wstaniek. Podczas przejścia przez klockowy most wpadają do rzeki z piłeczek. Z opresji ratuje ich rycerz, który ostrzega, iż droga do Franki jest pełna niebezpieczeństw. Wkrótce, gdy dowiadują się o jej pobycie, wyruszają na poszukiwania zaginionej gosposi. Po drodze napotykają różne przeszkody. Podczas przejścia przez grający most lądują w jamie wypełnionej gumą odbijającą ich wizerunki. Wkrótce ich wizerunki ożywają i w stylu podobnym do zombie zaczynają gonić naszych bohaterów. Udaje im się jednak uciec, przechodząc przez etap podobny do gry "Super Mario Bros". Niedługo potem poznają zmyślonego przyjaciela, którym jest Twarz. Okazuje się, że ten kontroluje różnymi postaciami, które Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko poznali podczas swojej wyprawy. Ma umiejętność stawania się czymkolwiek, co napotka na drodze. Twarz ujawnia swoją tożsamość. Część trzecia Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko ostatecznie łapią Twarz pod postacią jabłka i pozostawiają go na pustkowiu. Ten w zemście na nich galopuje w postaci konia w stronę pałacu. W tym samym czasie nasi przyjaciele odnajdują Frankę całą i zdrową. Chcą ją zabrać z powrotem do domu, lecz na przeszkodzie stoi im Twarz, który nie chce, żeby jego nowo poznana przyjaciółka go opuściła i wróciła z przyjaciółmi do domu. Zamyka ich w makiecie domu Pani Foster, zmniejszając, lecz później za namową Franki przywraca im normalny wzrost. Przeprasza wszystkich za złe nastawienie, a ci się się godzą, podając sobie ręce. Gdy w tajemniczym świecie pojawia się Pan Zając i każe Twarzy oddać gosposię, ten wpada w szał i staje się wielkim monstrum, lecz zostaje wkrótce pokonany. W końcu France udaje się wrócić do domu. Próbuje ponownie otworzyć pudełko. Jej przyjaciele początkowo zabraniają jej to robić, lecz zmieniają zdanie, dzięki czemu Twarz zadomawia się w placówce. Wkrótce nowo poznany lokator domu dostaje od Franki lalkę, którą on się później staje. Pan Zając natomiast daje swojej pracodawczyni zasłużony urlop. Od tej chwili każdy zmyślony przyjaciel może wejść i wyjść z magicznego świata w pudełku. Fabuła Część pierwsza Wstęp thumb|left|150px|Małżeństwo oddaje zamkniętą skrzynię do domu pani Foster. thumb|right|150px|Chłopiec pomaga rodzicom w pozbyciu się skrzyni. Początek filmu otwiera scena z nieznanym małżeństwem i ich synem. Podczas deszczowego wieczoru azjatyckie małżeństwo postanawia załadować do bagażnika samochodu oraz oddać szczelnie zamkniętą i okutą kajdankami skrzynię na zabawki do Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, zostawiając przy tym instrukcję, aby nikt w żadnym wypadku go nie otwierał. Po załadowaniu pudełka do bagażnika para ze smutkiem obejmuje się w swoje ramiona. W pozbyciu się skrzyni na zabawki pomaga im ich kilkuletni syn. Chłopiec, który nosi czerwoną bluzę z kapturem i niebieskie spodnie dżinsowe, najprawdopodobniej jest twórcą zamkniętego w pudle zmyślonego przyjaciela. Kobieta przytula załamanego syna, obejmując go w ramiona i pocieszając, a mężczyzna mówi mu, że już nigdy więcej nikt go im nie zabierze. Wsiada na koniec do samochodu i jedzie zanieść skrzynię pod drzwi znajdującej się na ulicy Wilson Way placówki dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół. Pechowy poranek left|thumb|150px|Maks jest zły na Bloo za chrapanie. right|thumb|150px|Talerz francuskich grzanek z masłem borówkowym. W placówce dla zmyślonych przyjaciół wstaje nowy, słoneczny dzień. W swoim pokoju Franka jeszcze smacznie śpi. Nagle Pan Zając przez megafon przerywa jej sen, zrzucając ją z posłania i budząc do pracy. Gosposia domu jeszcze nie rozbudzona ubiera się i wychodzi ze swojego pokoju. Chwilę później dziewczyna budzi kolejno wszystkich lokatorów domu pani Foster, w tym Fluffy, Jackiego Kaktusa, Kaktusowego Misia, Nożyczki, Nieznanego Przyjaciela i Mabel, idąc od drzwi do drzwi. Po wejściu do kolejnego pokoju, wita się również z Maksem, który budzi się niewyspany i zmęczony, oraz trójką niezadowolonych zmyślonych przyjaciół – Chudym, Eduardo i Koko. Wszyscy czterej są źli na swojego kolegę – Blooregarda – za to, że zbyt głośno chrapał przez całą noc. Jednak na myśl o talerzu przepysznych francuskich grzanek z masłem borówkowym na śniadanie, o których mówi Franka, Maks i jego przyjaciele się rozpromieniają. Jednocześnie okazuje się, że chłopak został na noc w domu pani Foster właśnie dla smakowitego specjału Franciszki, który jest lubiany przez wszystkich lokatorów domu pani Foster i przygotowany zgodnie z zasadą tylko i wyłącznie w sobotnie poranki miesiąców rozpoczynających się na literę "ń" (styczeń, kwiecień, sierpień, wrzesień i grudzień). Ciężki dzień left|thumb|150px|Franka pomaga zmyślonym przyjaciołom w obowiązkach domowych. right|thumb|150px|Zmęczona pracą Franka zasypia przed pismem. W domu pani Foster jest piękne słoneczne południe, więc Franka kładzie się na kanapie i relaksuje się przy czytaniu swojego ulubionego pisma, którym jest Indie Chicks. Jednakże jej czas wolny nie trwa długo, albowiem Pan Zając, mówiąc przez megafon, nakazuje dziewczynie wypełnienie dzisiejszych zadań, co doprowadza ją do szału. Gosposia domu pani Foster musi pomóc wszystkim zmyślonym przyjaciołom w obowiązkach domowych takich jak czyszczenie łazienek, sprzątanie salonu, wymiana starych rolek papieru toaletowego na nowe i gotowanie posiłków. Pomoc innym zajmuje zapracowanej dziewczynie cały dzień, mimo to mieszkańcy domu pani Foster nigdy nie dziękują jej za pomoc. Wieczorem wyczerpana po bardzo ciężkiej i męczącej pracy gospodyni ląduje na kanapie. Po chwili do Franki przychodzi mała zmyślona przyjaciółka i prosi ją, aby opowiedziała jej bajkę do poduszki. Wnuczka patronki domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół spełnia jej zachcianki. Później dziewczyna przychodzi do pokoju, aby ułożyć Bloo do snu. Żegna się z nim i daje mu całusa. Wkrótce potem Franka jest zmęczona całodniową pracą wykonaną dla Pana Zająca i reszty mieszkańców domu. Na koniec układa się w swoim pokoju i kiedy już znalazła czas dla siebie, zasypia z wyczerpania przed swoim ulubionym czasopismem. Tajemnicza przesyłka left|thumb|150px|Franka przenosi skrzynię na strych. thumb|right|150px|Franka otwiera skrzynię mimo zakazu szefa. Następnego dnia rano Frankę czekają kolejne obowiązki. Dziewczyna ponownie musi służyć pomocą. Tym razem rozwiązuje konflikt, w który wpadli Bloo i Eduardo podczas zabawy na dworze. W wyniku rozwiązania konfliktu fioletowy przyjaciel odzyskuje swój ukochany rower. W niedługim czasie Franciszka potyka się przy drzwiach wejściowych o dziwną przesyłkę i przewraca się. Okazuje się, że tą przesyłką jest tajemnicza skrzynia na zabawki, która jest okuta kajdankami. Pan Zając znajduje dołączony do przesyłki liścik głoszący: "Zmyślony przyjaciel w środku. Nie otwierać". Przestrzegając zawartą na papierze uwagę, prosi Frankę o wypełnienie dalszych obowiązków sprzątaczki i zaniesienie skrzyni na strych. Oprócz tego zakazuje jej otwarcia tego przedmiotu. Przypomina jej również, żeby wynieść śmieci. Dziewczyna denerwuje się bardzo i ma już dość ciągłego pomiatania nią oraz traktowania jak służącej. Bierze skrzynię i zanosi ją na strych zgodnie z jego prośbą. Tam, mimo zakazów prezesa domu zdejmuje kajdanki i otwiera pudełko, chcąc nie tylko zrobić Panu Zającowi na złość, jak i nie pozwolić na uwięzienie niewinnego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Po otwarciu pudła, Franka sprawdza, co jest w środku. Po paru sekundach zostaje wciągnięta do innego, dziwacznego, kolorowego świata: świata pełnego rozkoszy i antropomorficznych zabawek. Franka poznaje Twarz thumb|left|150px|Franka spotyka różne stworzenia. thumb|right|150px|Franciszka zostaje księżniczką. Po wylądowaniu w magicznej krainie Franka znajduje mnóstwo drzew z kartonu. Na jednym z nich wnuczka pani Foster pisze czerwonym flamastrem obraźliwe zdanie o swoim pracodawcy. W dziwacznym świecie, który przypomina raj z marzeń pięcioletniej dziewczynki, gospodyni Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster spotyka różne stworzenia, w tym wiewiórki, jednorożce, króliczki, misie, wróżki i konie. Nagle słyszy czyjś głos. Okazuje się, że to zmyślony przyjaciel imieniem Twarz. Gospodarz magicznego świata prosi ją, aby spędziła z nim miło czas. Ostatecznie wdaje się w rozmowę ze zmyślonym przyjacielem, uwięzionym w skrzyni porzuconej przez parę małżeńską z synem. Pod jego wpływem Franka ubóstwia nowo odkryty świat i odwiedza go codziennie. Jest traktowana jak najprawdziwsza księżniczka i nie musi pracować. Poświęca więcej czasu na rozrywkę jak relaks na huśtawce w parku koło zamku, a towarzyszą jej nowo poznane stworzenia. W domu pani Foster wszyscy zmyśleni przyjaciele idą do jadalni, aby zjeść oczekiwany obiad (którego nikt nie przygotował). W tym samym czasie Franka w sukni księżniczki zakłada koronę i wykonuje serenadę, przechodząc przez mostek czy będąc na szczycie jednej z wież w królewskim pałacu. Po śpiewaniu serenady spędza czas przy czytaniu gazety. Później dziewczyna orientuje się, że powinna już wrócić do domu, gdzie czekają na nią wszyscy jego mieszkańcy. Nowo poznany przyjaciel jednak chce temu zapobiec i zamyka wszystkie wyjścia z pałacu, w którym oboje przebywają. Część druga Przyczyna zniknięcia Franki thumb|left|150px|Mieszkańcy domu pani Foster martwią się, że bez Franki nie będzie nic do jedzenia. thumb|right|150px|Maks i przyjaciele zaglądają do skrzyni i wpadają do niej. W domu pani Foster dzieje się coś dziwnego. Pan Zając widzi nie tylko brudny autokar Fosterów, ale również bałagan w ogrodzie. W środku jest jeszcze gorzej. Prezes domu zauważa, że w kuchni są niepozmywane naczynia. W głównym holu są porozrzucane rzeczy. Prezes domu widzi również, że w pralni leży stos brudnych ubrań, które czekają na pranie. W salonie jest jeszcze większy bałagan: na stole leżą marnujące się resztki jedzenia. Największy bałagan zaś panuje w jednej z łazienek. W jadalni wszyscy zmyśleni przyjaciele – w tym również Nieznany przyjaciel, Mabel, Jackie Kaktus, Kaktusowy Miś i Fluffy – są bardzo głodni i smutni. Martwią się, że bez Franki nie będzie żadnego posiłku. Pan Zając obwinia siebie, że zbyt długo znosił brak odpowiedzialności wnuczki swojej twórczyni. Zamierza ją zwolnić. Informuje wszystkich mieszkańców domu, że znajdzie kogoś, kto zastąpi Frankę. Piątka przyjaciół: Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, którzy są zaniepokojeni nieobecnością wnuczki patronki placówki dla wymyślonych przyjaciół, idą sprawdzić, co się z nią stało. Gdy udają się na strych, odkrywają przyczynę zniknięcia Franki – tajemniczą skrzynię na zabawki. Okazuje się, że skrzynia na zabawki jest naruszona. Bloo naśmiewa się z pudła, które po chwili go straszy opadającym wiekiem. Niebieski przyjaciel z przerażeniem wskakuje na ramiona swojego twórcy. Przyjaciele, myśląc, że Franka tam zniknęła, postanawiają to sprawdzić. Z całych sił podnoszą wieko pudełka i, zaglądając wewnątrz, wpadają do niego. Po wylądowaniu w dziwacznym świecie, Bloo wyjada z krzewu pyszne, kolorowe cukierki. Niebezpieczna wyprawa thumb|left|150px|Piątka przyjaciół w centrum miasta. thumb|right|150px|Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Ed i Koko nie poddają się w poszukiwaniach. Rozpoczyna się pełna niebezpieczeństw wyprawa. Nasi przyjaciele na samym początku przechodzą przez miasto. Próbują nawiązać kontakt z jego bezokimi mieszkańcami, jednak ci ich ignorują, w ogóle nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Wkrótce zauważa ich policja. Bohaterowie są ścigani przez grupę policjantów w kształcie baniek z pałkami. Udaje im się uciec przed nimi poprzez przejście jednego z poziomów. Podczas przejścia przez most, który jest skonstruowany z pomarańczowo-brązowych klockowych cegieł, lądują w rzece z kolorowych piłek. Zostają uratowani przez bohaterskiego rycerza. Mężczyzna ostrzega naszych bohaterów, iż droga do uwięzionej w pałacu gosposi domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół prowadzi przez szereg niebezpieczeństw. Próbuje im wyperswadować szalony pomysłu uratowania jej. Blooregard, Maks, Chudy i Eduardo kłócą się, że nie mogą bez niej opuścić dziwnego świata. Jednak ich kłótnię przerywa Koko, która używa miotacza ognia, by zniszczyć piłeczki. Przyjaciele nie poddają się i kontynuują poszukiwania Franki. Pierwszym etapem podróży są pola szczękowe, które są obrośnięte drzewami ze słomek do picia i które zamieszkują małe, plastikowe, nakręcane kluczem, ruchome oraz zabawkowe szczęki. Drugim etapem jest Dżungla Złości, gdzie wszystkie drzewa i krzewy są wykonane z grubych nici oraz sprężyn w różnej tonacji i wywołuje gniew. Trzeci z kolei etap to Morze Uciążliwości. Szukanie następcy i dalszy etap podróży thumb|left|150px|Pan Zając szuka zastępcy dla Franki. thumb|right|150px|Przyjaciele znajdują pieska. Tymczasem w domu pani Foster Pan Zając rozpoczyna poszukiwania zastępczyni dla zaginionej gosposi. Jako pierwsza w placówce zjawia się Emily – dziewczyna wyglądająca jak sama Franka, lecz na jej bluzce widnieje wizerunek Mojo Jojo, głównego przeciwnika Atomówek. Pracodawca oferuje jej pracę, pokazując listę poleceń, jednak ta nie przyjmuje oferty i odchodzi. W tym samym czasie w tajemniczym świecie Maks i ferajna przechodzą kolejny etap podróży, którym jest Ciasteczkowy Las. Tutaj znajdują przepyszne babeczki i ciasteczka o przeróżnych smakach. Później docierają do grającego mostu, który przypomina zwykły fortepian z klawiszami. Jest to Most Niezmąconych Katuszy. Przyjaciele próbują przejść przez na drugi brzeg, jednak udaremnia im to rycerz. Most rozpada się, przez co Maks i przyjaciele wpadają w kanion i grzęzną w gumie. Okazuje się, że guma odbija ich wizerunki. Nagle gumowe odbicia w stylu podobnym do zombie powstają i zaczynają gonić całą piątkę. Uciekając przed nimi, Maks i ferajna trafiają do etapu podobnego do gry "Super Mario Bros". Na ratunek przyjaciołom przybywa bohaterski rycerz. Podczas walki z gumowymi odbiciami mężczyzna przypadkowo odbija się w gumie. Maks spostrzega, że jego odbicie jest pozbawione twarzy. W kolejnym etapie podróży nasi bohaterowie znajdują fioletowo-różowe szczenię, które zaprasza ich do siebie. Pan Zając kontynuuje poszukiwania zastępczyni dla Franki. Na jego ogłoszenie odpowiadają również m.in. młody rudowłosy chłopak imieniem Franek oraz dwie kobiety w różnym wieku. Okazuje się, że kandydaci nie potrafią wypełnić wszystkich obowiązków, jakie stawia Pan Zając. W związku z tym prezes domu pani Foster później zwalnia ich z pracy. Nagle pod drzwiami placówki dla zmyślonych przyjaciół zjawia się inna kandydatka na następcę Franki. Tą kandydatką jest Mary Poppins wraz ze swoją parasolką w ręku. Kobieta przylatuje z nieba i śpiewa: "Wystarczy łyżeczka cynamonu!", lecz Pan Zając, trzaskając drzwiami, też ją zwalnia. Twarz ujawnia tożsamość thumb|left|150px|Maks odmawia jedzenia racuszka pieska. thumb|right|150px|Twarz ujawnia swą tożsamość. W dziwacznym świecie jest wieczór. Nasi przyjaciele trafiają do słodkiego domu pieska. Fioletowo-różowy szczeniaczek początkowo okazuje się być dobrym gościem. Jednak ma złe zamiary: zwabiwszy ich w pułapkę, częstuje pysznymi racuszkami posypanymi cukrem-pudrem oraz – jak się okazuje – środkiem nasennym. W wyniku działania tego środka Chudy, Bloo, Eduardo i Koko zapadają w sen. Jednak Maks nie zjada racuszka, ponieważ jest alergikiem i ma zakaz jedzenia cukru. Jako jedyny nie zapada w śpiączkę. Dzięki temu nasi bohaterowie zostają uwolnieni przez chłopaka i przywiązują pieska do babeczki. Okazuje się, że fioletowo-różowy szczeniak jest po prostu pluszową zabawką, a zmyślonym przyjacielem jest sam Twarz. Zmyślony przyjaciel wabi wiewiórkę i staje się nią. Wkrótce potem, gdy Maks i jego przyjaciele widzą, że ich przeciwnikowi udaje się uciec, ruszają za nim w pościg. Nasi bohaterowie gonią Twarz, który jako wiewiórka okazuje się być od nich szybszy. Chudemu udaje się go złapać, lecz zmyślony przyjaciel szybko zmienia ciało w kwiat. Koko chce go jak najszybciej zerwać, lecz ten na jej oczach odlatuje pod postacią pszczoły. Bloo potem odkrywa, że zmyślony przyjaciel zwabił wielkie drzewo. Eduardo udaje się wyrwać to drzewo, jednak Twarzy znów udaje się uciec pod postacią jednego ze spadających liści. Maks wraz ze swoją ferajną starają się go jak najszybciej złapać, lecz ten cały czas zmienia swoje postacie, m.in. przykleja się do pajęczyny i wabi ciało pająka. Rozpoczyna się pościg za Twarzą. Kiedy już Twarz zamienia się w ogień, ujawnia się i mówi im, że nie odda ich najlepszej przyjaciółki – Franki, ponieważ ona należy tylko do niego. Część trzecia Spotkanie z Franką thumb|left|150px|Maks i ferajna odnajdują Frankę całą i zdrową. thumb|right|150px|Maks jest zrozpaczony faktem, iż Franka nie chce wrócić do domu. Koko, widząc wielki ogień, szybko znosi plastikowe jajo, w którym znajduje gaśnicę, po czym udaje jej się go ugasić. Jednak Twarz na oczach Maksa, Bloo, Chudego, Koko i Eduardo ląduje w totemie i zmienia ciała od susła na dole przez żabę oraz małpę aż po sowę na samej górze. W końcu przyjaciele łapią go w jabłku (Twarz nie może się już w nic zmienić) i zostawiają go na pustkowiu na pastwę losu. Pozostawiony na pustyni zmyślony przyjaciel planuje na piątce naszych bohaterów zemstę. W tym celu wabi konia, który przebiega przez pustkowie, i po wcieleniu się weń, podąża za nimi, galopując w stronę zamku. Gdy dobiega na miejsce, wabi łucznika, który wyjmuje strzałę. Później pod jej postacią Twarz zostaje wystrzelony prosto na jeden z posągów, który po chwili wabi. Następnie leci do najbliższej wieży, gdzie. przechodząc przez obrazy, dociera do ciała strażnika i przejmuje je. Na koniec, zaglądając przez otwór w drzwiach słodkiego pokoju, widzi jak Franka siedzi na fotelu i przegląda gazetę. Uspokaja się i postanawia strzec Franciszki. Tymczasem, gdy nasi przyjaciele docierają do pałacu w przebraniu osła, wchodzą do środka. Po chwili odnajdują całą i zdrową Frankę, której Bruno robił masaż pleców. Próbują ocalić gosposię domu, lecz ta oznajmia, że Twarz wcale jej nie porwał, tylko poprosił o pozostanie. Dodaje również, że teraz cieszy się wolnością od pracy i dręczącego ją Pana Zająca. Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko proszą ją o powrót do domu, oczekując od niej opieki nad nimi. Franka zarzuca im, że ich prośby skierowane są samolubstwem, po czym mówi, że ma już dość braku wdzięczności oraz harowania za wszystkich. Dziewczyna myśli, że w rzeczywistości przyjaciołom nie zależy na jej samej, tylko na jej pracy. Nie chce opuszczać krainy dziwów i wychodzi z pomieszczenia oburzona. W tym samym czasie do pałacu wchodzi Twarz w ciele złego czarownika i wypędza przyjaciół ze świata w skrzyni, traktując ich gazem usypiającym. Po przebudzeniu nasi przyjaciele myślą, że są z powrotem w domu pani Foster. Chcą wrócić do zmyślonego świata, lecz nigdzie nie ma skrzyni. Chudy mówi Maksowi, by się pogodził z tym, że Franka nie chce się już o nich troszczyć. Pułapka thumb|left|150px|Dom pani Foster zaniedbany pod nieobecność gosposi. thumb|right|150px|Franka dostaje od księcia makietę domu pani Foster. W domu pani Foster wszyscy jego mieszkańcy, w tym również Eurotrish i Mabel, są bardzo zaniedbani i głodni pod nieobecność Franki. Proszą prezesa domu o jedzenie. Pan Zając postanowił sam zająć się domem. Jako perfekcjonista przez dwa dni czyści zaledwie kawałek podłogi. Uświadamia sobie, jak ciężko pracowała Franka. Jackie Kaktus częstuje się mopem jako pyszną kanapką. Zając idzie sprawdzić, co się stało z zaginioną gosposią. Gdy dociera na strych, widzi otwarte pudełko na zabawki, i wskakuje do środka. Tymczasem Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko orientują się, że gdzieś zapodziała się skrzynia. Maks stara się znaleźć inne przejście do krainy dziwów, lecz nigdzie żadnego nie ma. Wkrótce potem okazuje się, że pościel łóżka Eduardo i gniazdo Koko są plastikowe, drzwi na ścianach są namalowane, a telewizor nie działa. Co więcej, z okna na strychu widać czyjeś oko: jest to oko panny Franki. Kompania uświadamia sobie, że nie jest w Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, tylko w jego miniaturowej kopii, którą Franciszka dostała od młodego, rudowłosego królewicza. Gospodyni placówki spędza z nim czas, m.in. na jeździe konno. Gdy dziewczyna chce wrócić do domu, królewicz boi się i prosi ją, żeby dalej z nim została. Jej przyjaciele starają się zwrócić jej uwagę. Wkrótce Franka z przerażeniem odkrywa, co się stało z przyjaciółmi: Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko zostali zmniejszeni do rozmiaru lalki i uwięzieni w miniaturowej kopii domu babci. Prosi Twarz, żeby wyciągnął ich z makiety domu dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Ten się denerwuje i krzyczy na nowo poznaną przyjaciółkę, że ta planuje zostawić go na zawsze samego. Jednak Franka uspokaja królewicza, mówi, że nigdy go nie opuści i prosi, aby przywrócił jej przyjaciołom normalny rozmiar. Za namową dziewczyny Twarz szybko zmienia ciało na czarownika i powiększa piątkę naszych bohaterów do normalnego wzrostu. Zamieszanie i powrót do domu thumb|left|150px|Pan Zając każe Twarzy oddać Frankę. thumb|right|150px|Pan Zając zmienia swoje nastawienie. Wkrótce potem Twarz przeprasza Bloo, Maksa, Chudego, Eduardo i Koko za to, że miał złe zamiary wobec nich, a oni się nie gniewają. W końcu przyjaciele godzą się z wymyślonym przyjacielem w pudełku, podając sobie ręce na zgodę. Nowo poznany przyjaciel cieszy się z obrotu sprawy i chce się z nimi pobawić. Nagle w tajemniczym świecie zjawia się Pan Zając, który również wskoczył do wnętrza skrzyni na zabawki, i każe Twarzy uwolnić Frankę, mówiąc mu, jakim jest niegrzecznym chłopcem. W reakcji na jego słowa zmyślony przyjaciel wpada w szał i robi bardzo wielkie zamieszanie w zaczarowanym świecie w skrzyni. Franka, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo, Koko, Maks i Pan Zając uciekają przed rozgniewanym Twarzą przez wiele różnych psychodelicznych i absurdalnych przejść. Twarz w końcu staje się wielkim złym smokiem, który zaczyna atakować intruzów. Koko próbuje bezskutecznie unicestwić potwora miotaczem ognia, który znalazła wcześniej. Gdy monstrum łapie gosposię, prezes Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster pokonuje smoka, gryząc go w ogon. Franka i Maks orientują się, że grzbiet smoka można wykorzystać jako schody i dzięki nim wydostać się ze skrzyni. Franciszka poświęca się i zwraca na siebie uwagę Twarzy, aby jej przyjaciele mogli się uratować. Wreszcie udaje się wyjść ze skrzyni wszystkim z wyjątkiem Franki. Maks boi się, że smok ją zjadł, lecz wkrótce nieco poturbowana Franka opuszcza pudełko. Wszyscy się cieszą z powrotu gosposi do domu pani Foster, jednak dziewczyna chce wypuścić Twarz i się nim zaopiekować. Maks i ferajna początkowo się na to nie zgadzają, ale zmieniają zdanie po tym, jak gospodyni domu przekonuje ich, że zmyślony przyjaciel powinien być na wolności. Pan Zając staje po stronie Franki, wychwala ją i mówi, że jej decyzja z pewnością jest słuszna. Franka otwiera pudełko i wypuszcza Twarz na wolność. Twarz początkowo boi się innego świata, jednak Franka oswaja go z nowym klimatem i przyjaciółmi dookoła. Następnie wygłasza przemówienie, w którym tłumaczy wszystkim, że nowy domownik był po prostu samotny, potrzebował przyjaciela. W końcu Pan Zając chwali swoją pracownicę za znalezienie nowego lokatora w placówce. Nowe zasady thumb|left|150px|Nowe zasady w domu pani Foster. thumb|right|150px|Twarz dostaje od Franki nowe ciało. Po pełnej niebezpieczeństw przygodzie, w domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster zostają wprowadzone nowe zasady. Pan Zając, który jest bogatszy o cenne doświadczenie, dzieli obowiązki pomiędzy zmyślonych przyjaciół, a Franka dostaje zasłużony urlop. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu pani Foster mają od teraz pomagać France w codziennych obowiązkach. Dziewczyna szyje dla Twarzy lalkę, której Twarz przyjmuje postać. Staje się szczęśliwy. Na koniec wszyscy lokatorzy domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół wskakują do magicznego świata wewnątrz pudełka (oprócz Księżnej, której nic nie obchodzi). Końcowa scena nawiązuje do czołówki serialu. Od tej pory każdy zmyślony przyjaciel może codziennie wchodzić i wychodzić z pudełka na zabawki, aby móc skorzystać z uroków i nieskończonych możliwości magicznego świata dziwów. Epilog thumb|left|150px|Pani Foster wraca z wakacji. Podczas napisów końcowych Więźniów wyobraźni pani Foster, która była na urlopie podczas trwania wydarzeń w odcinku specjalnym, wraz z dwiema walizkami wraca z wakacji do swojego domu. Otwierając drzwi przytułku, wchodzi do środka i informuje wszystkich jego mieszkańców o powrocie. Okazuje się, że była na wycieczce dookoła świata; odwiedziła m.in. Japonię, Kanadę, Chiny, Paryż czy Wiedeń. Jednak w domu panuje cisza. Pani Foster jest zdziwiona nagłą nieobecnością wszystkich lokatorów domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Zastanawia się, gdzie się wszyscy podziali. Nic nie wie o zmianach, jakie zaszły w jej domu i o tym, że wszyscy poszli odwiedzić zaczarowany świat. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Franka * Zmyślony przyjaciel w pudełku * Pan Zając * Maks * Bloo * Chudy * Eduardo * Koko Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Pani Foster (tylko w napisach końcowych) * Twórca Twarzy * Rodzice Twórcy Twarzy * Jackie Kaktus Bohaterowie trzecioplanowi * Eurotrish * Emily * Franek * Reszta kandydatów na stanowisko Franki (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Bellybob Norton * Mary Poppins * Fluffy (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Pan Edmonton (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Księżna (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Niechlujny Moe (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Zmyślona przyjaciółka prosząca o przeczytanie bajki Bohaterowie tła * Kaktusowy Miś * Bloppy Majtas * Mabel * Nieznany przyjaciel * Zmyślony Policjant * Gałgan * Cyklop * Dwugłowy Fred * Ciapa * Rodney Zawijas * Klamerek * Ringo Rango * Rąsia * Billy Kałamarnica * Nożyczki * Bruno * ...i inni zmyśleni przyjaciele Miejsca * Dom twórcy Twarzy (w tle) * Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster ** Główny hol ** Pokój Chudego, Eduardo, Koko i Bloo ** Pokój Franciszki Foster ** Jadalnia ** Kuchnia ** Pralnia ** Gabinet Pana Zająca ** Pokój Księżnej (w tle) ** Strych *** Kraina wewnątrz skrzyni **** Dżungla Złości **** Most Niezmąconych Katuszy **** Morze Uciążliwości **** Szczękające Pole **** Bajeczny las **** Twierdza ***** Czekoladowy Pałac **** Miasteczko **** Pustynia **** Gra wideo **** Gumowy kanion **** Domek pieska Cytaty Część pierwsza Część druga :Pan Zając: Och, zbyt długo znosiłem jej brak odpowiedzialności... Co z tego, że jest wnuczką naszej patronki? Znajdę tę dziewczynę i wręczę jej wymówienie! Eduardo: Och, ulżyło mi, myślałem, że ją wyrzuci! ---- :Mary Poppins: Wystarczy łyżeczka cynamonu... (przylatuje na parasolce) Pan Zając: (trzaskając drzwiami) ZWALNIAM PANIĄ! ---- Część trzecia ---- ---- :Franka: ... Obiecałam, że cię nie opuszczę i tak będzie. Twarz: Naprawdę? I... nie jesteś na mnie zła? Franka: Nie jestem zła. Bloo: Żartujesz?! Gdybym ja kogoś skurczył, to byś mnie zabiła! ---- ---- ---- ---- :Twarz: Jestem wolny! Wolny, wolny! Jestem wolny, panie Zającu! Pan Zając: Wspaniale. Twarz: To Franka mnie uwolniła! Pan Zając: Tak, w istocie. Twarz: Jest cudowna. Pan Zając: W rzeczy samej. (obejmuje Franciszkę) Jest wspaniała. ---- :Franka: Spróbuję to wyjaśnić. Wyobraźcie sobie, że macie wszystko, czego chcecie, z jednym wyjątkiem. I ta jedna rzecz jest dla was najważniejsza na świecie. On chciał mieć przyjaciela. Marzył tylko o tym i tylko o to walczył. Tu mu będzie dobrze. Będzie miał setki, tysiące przyjaciół. Czy nie po to właśnie powstał dom pani Foster? Bloo: Nie, powstał dla mnie! Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek jest jedynym odcinkiem serialu animowanego, który został oceniony w Stanach Zjednoczonych pod względem przeznaczenia wiekowego jako TV-PG (tj. rodzice mogą doszukiwać się treści nieodpowiednich dla dzieci). Wszystkie inne odcinki kreskówki zostały ocenione jako TV-Y7 (od siedmiu lat). ** Jest to także pierwszy film/odcinek specjalny produkcji Cartoon Network Studios tak "wysoko" oceniony. ** Wokół odcinka narosły kontrowersje, bowiem w jednej ze scen (po przybyciu pana Zająca do zmyślonego świata) Bloo mówi do pana Zająca, że ten rozwścieczył Twarz (w oryginalne peeve off, błędnie rozumiane przez wielu, w tym cenzorów, jako piss off, wyrażenie wulgarne). * Uważa się, że Więźniowie wyobraźni jest najmroczniejszym odcinkiem w historii serialu. * Jest to także najdłuższy odcinek serialu. Jest około trzy minuty dłuższy od Nowego domu Bloo. * Jest również trzecim odcinkiem, który jest podzielony na części. Inne kilkuczęściowe odcinki serialu to Nowy dom Bloo (sezon pierwszy) i Poszukiwany Chudy (sezon czwarty). ** Jest także drugim filmem, do którego scenopis obrazkowy zrobiło aż pięć osób. Pierwszym z nich jest Nowy dom Bloo. * Ten odcinek jest drugim odcinkiem, który został wyemitowany po popołudniowym maratonie z okazji corocznego Święta Dziękczynienia w USA. Pierwszym z nich jest odcinek Poszukiwany Chudy. * Jest to odcinek Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, który jako ostatni miał premierę w Polsce i był emitowany później niż reszta odcinków szóstego sezonu, osobno, w Kinie Cartoon Network, w 2010 roku. * Odcinek powstał z myślą o realizacji odcinka na temat relacji Franki z panem Zającemhttps://www.newsarama.com/1626-animated-shorts-craig-mccracken-back-to-foster-s.html; inną koncepcją na tego typu odcinek, która nie ujrzała światła dziennego, był odcinek o wizycie rodziny pani Foster i Franki w przytułku z okazji Święta Dziękczynieniahttp://www.fosters-home.com/forum/showpost.php?p=113572&postcount=242. Fabuła * Wydaje się zastanawiające to, że Twarz stworzył kopię domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, choć nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. * Zachowanie i działania Twarzy są uwarunkowane jego przeszłością. Twarz obsesyjnie bał się osamotnienia z powodu, iż został rozdzielony ze swoim twórcą, a potem pozostał sam w ogromnym świecie. * Przedstawione są także skontrastowane ze sobą metody wychowawcze Pana Zająca i Franki. Pan Zając kieruje się staroświeckimi metodami, zgodnie ze swym usposobieniem, krzycząc na zmyślonego przyjaciela i wymierzając mu karę. Tymczasem Franka stara się zmyślonych przyjaciół zrozumieć i w psychologicznie poprawny, pedagogiczny i uprzejmy sposób pokazać im, jakie działania są dobre, a które nieodpowiednie. Uwagi * W oryginalnej wersji językowej w napisach twórcy nazwali głównego bohatera "World"; autorzy tłumaczenia nie wyjaśniali, kim jest owa postać w wersji polskiej. "Twarz" to sformułowanie utworzone przez polskich fanów na potrzeby przedstawienia odcinka. Nawiązania * [[Plik:Di-0146.jpg|thumb|Scena nawiązująca do gier Mario]]Jeden z "poziomów", które przechodzą Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, jest podobny do gry "Super Mario Bros" lub też Sektora 5 z francuskiego serialu animowanego Kod Lyoko oraz jego fabularnego sequela "Kod Lyoko: Ewolucja", wyprodukowanego przez firmę MoonScop. * Miniaturowe miasteczko w niezwykłym świecie, a także zmyśleni przyjaciele tam mieszkający nawiązują do sprzedawanych w sklepach klocków Lego. * Strój książęcy, który nosi Franka podczas śpiewania serenady, nawiązuje do bohaterek filmów wytwórni Walt Disney Pictures: Piękna i Bestia z 1991 roku oraz Zaczarowana z 2007 roku. * Pierwsza z następczyń Franki ma na bluzce twarz Mojo Jojo; jest to nawiązanie do kreskówki Atomówki. thumb|Mary Poppins * Jedną z następczyń Franki jest Marry Poppins, tytułowa bohaterka książki Pameli L. Travers. * Scena, w której Franka (później także inni przyjaciele) wkracza do zaczarowanego świata w pudle, jest nawiązaniem do Alicji w Krainie Czarów, która po wejściu do króliczej nory przeżywa różne przygody w równie dziwacznym świecie co świat w skrzyni. * Kiedy Maks mówi o hipotetycznym tajemnym przejściu do zmyślonego świata w szafie, jest to nawiązanie do cyklu książek C. W. Lewisa Opowieści z Narnii. * Postać bohaterskiego rycerza, który uratował piątkę naszych przyjaciół, przypomina postać Robin Hooda, bohatera serii powieści przygodowych pod tym samym tytułem. * Słodki domek, do którego trafili Maks i jego przyjaciele, przypomina domek z piernika zamieszkiwany przez Babę Jagę z baśni braci Grimm o Jasiu i Małgosi. * W kilku scenach pojawia się znajdujący się w domu dywan. Jest to nawiązanie do horroru na podstawie powieści Stephena Kinga z 1980 roku w reżyserii Stanleya Kubricka Lśnienie. * Jedna ze scen nawiązuje do filmu fabularnego A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki z Montym Pytonem w roli głównej. * Zaproszenie bohaterów przez Twarz do chatki może nawiązywać do tea party. Wyróżnienia * Za odcinek Więźniowie wyobraźni serial wygrał Nagrodę Emmy w kategorii Najlepszy program animowanyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1353841/awards. * Za odcinek Więźniowie wyobraźni Rob Renzetti i Craig McCracken zostali nominowani do Nagrody Annie w kategorii Najlepsza reżyseria w animowanej produkcji telewizyjnej. * Reporter portalu Newsarama Steve Fritz nazwał Więźniów wyobraźni jednym z najlepszych odcinków serialu, chwaląc "doskonałą" grę aktorską Toma Kane'a i Grey DeLisle, jak również mroczne i nerwowe zabarwienie utworu. Zobacz też * Zmyślony przyjaciel w pudełku * Francuskie grzanki z masłem borówkowym * Most Niezmąconych Katuszy * Dżungla Złości * Szczękające Pole * Babeczkowy Las * Piłeczkowa Rzeka Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster